


There are so many music jokes out there, I could write you a Liszt!

by ArtissR0pita



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School AU sorta???, I guess it's high school, I had fun writing this, John's in piano, Kankri is Karkat's brother, Karkat's in theatre (he's so dramatic haha), M/M, and Kankri is a vocal major, haha - Freeform, i just hope it's okay, i said they went to school together, it's not really shippy but w/e, it's vague, just read this okay, please, please enjoy it, so many music jokes, that's why karkat's laughing so hard at the last joke, this is my new favourite fic i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtissR0pita/pseuds/ArtissR0pita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Egbert, I'm supposed to be sobbing my heart out- shit, stop making me laugh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, in which John Egbert is a nerd, and Karkat Vantas likes music jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are so many music jokes out there, I could write you a Liszt!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicConundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicConundrum/gifts).



===> Be Karkat

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently crying your eyes out. Why, you ask? Because the girl you loved so dearly for so many sweeps just kicked you to the curb.

 

Granted, you two weren't the best at getting along, often yelling at each other, but you always figured it was how your relationship worked!

 

You reach for the box of tissues, your red hair falling in your eyes, not caring how much your eyes burn (you should really take out those contacts damn it). Fortunately, you're tucked away in one corner of the library, where no one can hear your noisy sobs. You find yourself kind of hoping Terezi is doing the same thing. Crying, you mean. You know she probably isn't.

 

With a hiccupping sigh, you stare at the floor, the weird bright blue carpet, scudded with white clouds. You scuff it gently with the rubber toe of your sneaker. 

 

You scrunch your face up, feeling tears starting to prick at your eyes again, and then you remember Terezi's face, her cold blind glare. The sharp grin she sent to spider bitch, glad she was free of you, and you howl again, hiccoughs and minor choking.

 

"Have you ever heard of updog?"

 

You look up, confused, holding a tissue to your nose. You're grateful for the handy trash bin next to you. "What? What's updog?" The kid sits on the arm of the chair opposite you, blue eyes shining in the golden light flooding in through the window.

 

A smile broke out on his face. "Not much!, you?"

 

You find yourself blinking in confusion, but vaguely smiling, too.

 

"I've never actually gotten that to work. So, thanks." He let out a breathy laugh, pushing his rectangular glasses up his nose. 

 

You shake your head at him, then blow your nose again. You kinda hope he'll leave, seeing how distraught you are. Another part kinda wants him to stay.

 

Before you can get another thought in, his chirpy voice starts back up. "What's the difference between ignorance and apathy?" His large front teeth are chewing his bottom lip as he grins.

 

Your mind is still partly in a fog, so you just shrug at him.

 

"I don't know, and I don't care!" He smiles brightly, toothily, and you find yourself smiling back. 

 

Off in the distance (and by distance you mean some other part of the library), you can hear two of the vocal students practising. As you glance back at the blue-eyed dweeb (who is in your English class, and you do know his name, you're just refusing to use it right now), you can see a gleam in his eye.

 

"How many sopranos does it take to change a lightbulb?" He's doing the lip-chewing thing again.

 

You stare at him, waiting. He looks like his time has come.

 

Then, he pretends to be chill, leaning back on the chair. "Just one," he crosses his legs. "She puts it in, then waits for the world to revolve around her!" He snickers.

 

You start laughing, too. Everyone hates on the sopranos, and you kinda do, too. Especially after hearing stories your brother tells. He's in chorus, and boy does he throw shade. 

 

In the back of your mind, you note that you've stopped crying, but you want to hear more of John's jokes, too. You hiccough. He takes it as permission to continue. "What's the difference between a French Horn and a lawn mower?"

 

You feel like you know where this is going; you were in band in middle school. Still, you humour the kid. "What?"

 

"You can tune a lawn mower!" Gosh, that cheeky grin. Still, you laugh, and his smile grows wider and wider.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

===> Be John

 

Your name is now John Egbert, and you are currently trying to cheer up a classmate (a friend?) who appears to be highly distressed. Fortunately, you are a wonderful prankster, and know excellent jokes. At the very least, Karkat seems to enjoy them. 

 

You swing your feet gently, bouncing them off the side of the chair. Karkat's face is still red, with tear tracks drying on the cheeks. You have to fight the urge to hug him tight. You know why he's sad, but you also feel confident that he and Terezi were not a good match. 

 

You contemplate some more jokes.

 

He's sniffling, silky red hair covering his eyes. You scramble desperately for another one. He seems to enjoy music jokes... 

 

"Why couldn't the string quartet find their composer?" Even Rose would like this one.

 

His eyebrows furrow. He folds his arms, pale and freckley as they are.

 

"He was Haydn!" The corners of his grey eyes crinkle. You wonder if Karkat plays any instruments. You don't know; he's in the theatre department. You're not sure if you know any theatre jokes.

 

"What do you get when you drop a piano down a mineshaft?" You ask. Being a piano kid, you've heard this one countless times.

 

Apparently Karkat has, too. "'A flat minor'. John, everyone has heard that joke." But, he's still smiling. 

 

"Okay, well, how do you know a singer's at your door?" You're rocking again, sitting on the arm of the chair, bright yellow sneakers bouncing in rhythm. 

 

You're already laughing when Karkat motions for you to continue. "They can't find the key, and don't know where to come in!" And that was how you baroque (ahaha) him. You can't stop beaming as Karkat breaks down laughing. His shaggy hair is shining in the light as he folds over himself. You are not really sure if you've ever heard a laugh so beautiful. Tears glisten in his eyes again, but this time you know it isn't because he's upset.

 

As he's straining to breathe, he manages to choke out "Egbert, I'm supposed to be sobbing my heart out-" he chortles again, "shit- stop making me laugh!" His smile is contagious, and you can't help but hug him now. 

  
You can tell he's surprised, but his arms wrap around you in return. He's still laughing, and you can feel him smiling in your neck. And in that moment, there's nowhere you'd rather be.


End file.
